Previously, tape has always been manufactured as a continuous roll. During use, a leading end of the tape is cut by a knife, a sharp edge or a pair of scissors. By such usage, a glued portion of the tape is gripped by the fingers of the operator and it is therefore dirtied as well as deglued. Moreover, it is often difficult to find the original end of the tape strip which is often reattached to the roll after a portion of tape has been removed. Prior practice for the use of tape has made it difficult to obtain successive pieces of tape cut to a constant size for repeated use for a similar job.